


Phanniemay 2014

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode s01e20 Control Freaks, Favorite Episode, Gen, Interviews, One Word Prompts, Phanniemay (Danny Phantom), Phanniemay 2014 (Danny Phantom), ghost king, space, talking about powers, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: The second Phanniemay I ever did! This is also the second and only other time that I named the fics with something other than just the word prompts.I'm gonna be honest I kind of miss doing that, but it is also a lot harder that way and cuts down on how many fics I can actually do if I spend that creative energy on titles instead of new fics. Ah well.
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. To Infinity and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Danny Fenton is very eager to see his first meteor shower with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 01: Space

“Come on, come on!” the small boy insisted, his light-up shoes blinking on the dark sidewalk outside the family home as he bounced impatiently.

“Hold your little horses there son, I can only carry this telescope so fast,” Jack replied shifting the large box in his equally large hands. “Unless you want to carry it?” Jack offered jokingly.

Missing the sarcasm, the boys’ eyes lit up, “Yeah! Then we’ll get there super quick, cuz I wore my fast shoes!” he said bouncing more to light his shoes again making his backpack rustle against himself.

“Oh well look at that, we’re already to the RV, how about you speed over and open the door for your father, Danny?” Maddie said as she unlocked the doors.

“OK!” Danny eagerly responded jumping to reach the handle but not quite making it.

“Here you go, little brother.” Jazz gave her brother the needed boost, then they were all piling in themselves.

* * *

“Hurry we’re gonna miss it!” Danny bounced and swayed his legs the excitement almost too much for such a small body.

“Don’t you worry we’ll be there in no time!” Jack promised as he started the ignition. “Wouldn’t let you miss this for the world.”

Danny hugged his backpack, which now sat on his lap, a little tighter as he grinned. A muffled sound came from the bag and Danny quickly released his grip, “Sorry.” He muttered to the contents of the bag.

His sister cocked a brow, “What did you even bring?”

“Just Buzz. But Mom wanted me to have my hat and gloves. Which is weird right? Cuz it’s not even winter.”

“But Danny,” his mother replied, “It’s cold in space. Why do you think the astronauts wear those big puffy suits?” then added. “Well that, and to keep the oxygen in...”

“Oh...” he nodded while he slowly unzipped his pack and started putting on his gloves.

* * *

It took a few minutes, even with Jack’s incredibly fast driving, to clear the lights of Amity Park, but soon they were unpacking what they brought and themselves from the large RV. Maddie got to finding a nice place for them to set up, directing where the telescope should go and which way to point it for the best view, and then laying out their checkered picnic blanket to keep them comfortable and dry.

The young boy ran around the open dewy field his sneakers lighting up like the fireflies around him as he flew his space commander Buzz, miss-saying the signature phrase, “To in-fifty-ty and beyond!” followed by plenty of space action noises.

“Danny, come here sweetie, it’s about to start.” His mother called knowing she wouldn’t have to say much else to get his attention. He arrived as fast as his little feet would carry his and he wasn’t a second too late. 

The Meteor shower had begun.


	2. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was it that the Showenhower family circus got the idea to control ghosts anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 02: Fave Episode

At first, the small circus run by the Showenhower family barely made enough to call their earnings a profit. Sometimes they had just enough to feed themselves, but the love of the show was enough.

Well until the curse started. It wasn’t really a curse just a series of accidents and unlucky days. But enough bad days in a row and people start to get ideas.

One day the horses got loose and then once they were rounded up the permits and papers for said horses had vanished. They lost a whole act when they lost those horses.

Then a huge storm came through after a show and nearly washed away the entire circus downstream.

Performers would get sick right before a bog show. Bad weather would keep the audiences away. Everything that could go wrong did one way or another.

Eventually, it got to the point where even the audience wasn’t having fun.

Shows didn’t sell, performers started to leave, events had to be canceled, something needed to be done.

They were down in New Orleans trying to find new acts when an idea struck them when passing an old fortune teller’s booth.

Who said the performers needed to be alive?


	3. King Of Lactose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the Dairy King still haunts these very halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 03: Ghost King

They used to say that the Home to the former Wisconsin Dairy King was haunted. They said that the old king’s ghost just hung around the castle doing whatever it is that ghosts do. Most people didn’t believe it.

They were right of course, the Dairy King still flitted about the halls, threw away expired milk, set out cheese samples. Little things. Helpful things.

When the house was finally all 100% sold (despite the cities earlier decision to convert the old castle into a museum to bring much-needed revenue into the state) the Dairy King thought it was only fitting to welcome this newcomer into his home.

But something about the new owner wasn’t quite right. Something told the good king that maybe this man wasn’t into sharing. Or friendship. Or kindness.

The simple Dairy King decided that maybe the castle would be big enough to hide him.

That maybe this Vlad Masters could make his own cheese trays.


	4. Transitions In Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recording of Jazz interviewing her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Day 04: Transformation

[The following has been transcribed from a single audio recording. No editing has or appears to have been done to the tape.]

* * *

“State your name for the record please.”

“Seriously Jazz, a cassette tape? What is this, the Dark Ages?”

“What? No! Darn it Danny you promised you’d help me with this!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And I am! But we have a computer right here.”

There is a short silence here and it is unclear what non-verbal cues were given.

“Alright alright! We’ll use your stupid caveman tools! Let’s just get this over with.”

She sighs, “Well thanks” the sound of a chair creaking indicates that someone (most likely Jazz) has readjusted their position in their chair. “Now, from the beginning. Please state your name for the record.”

“Danny.”

Hissed through gritted teeth, “Your full name.”

He sighs, “Well I guess that depends on who you’re doing an interview with. Is it with your boring little brother or is it going to be with the ever-popular Phantom?”

“Hmm, well which one are you? Who do you identify with most?”

“I... um... Both? Can it be both? Do I have to choose?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

“I-I don’t know. I asked you first!”

“Hey, hey, calm down. I’m not trying to upset you. Just introduce yourself with your full name and we can get back to that.”

He sighs again but this time more calmly. “I’m Daniel Fenton or Danny Phantom. I prefer Danny.”

“There see? Step one over. Now, if you don’t mind, why was that so upsetting for you Danny?”

“Do I have to?”

“Well no, but I’d like it if you did. I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, I guess... It just reminded me of my first fight with Spectra.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! Did you wanna talk about it more? Or move on to something else?”

“... Anything else really.”

“Hm, well do you mind if we talk about your powers? I’ve always been kind of curious.”

“Oh! Um, sure? What do you wanna know?’

“Well, I guess we can start with the basics. What is your transformation like? You know, when you- oh what do you call it? ‘Becoming Ghostly?’ or something like that?”

Danny lets out a short chuckle, “It’s ‘Going Ghost’, Jazz. Man, you’d make the worst ghost ever! ‘I’m becoming ghostly wahooo~!’ So spooky.” With that, he busts up laughing.

There are a few minutes of just Danny laughing until finally, Jazz tries to regain control of the situation.

“Alright, Alright, it wasn’t that funny!”

“Yeah, it was.” He chuckles, slightly winded from all of his merriment.

“Seriously Danny I’m going to run out of tape!”

“Ok, ok I’m done.” Danny takes a deep breath and the last of his chuckling laughs end. “What was the question again?”

“Oh my gosh Danny, I asked what it’s like to ‘Go Ghost’ as you put it. How does that feel?”

“Like literally?”

“Yeah.”

“Chilly? No really! It is! It’s colder, I mean it feels colder when I’m changing. But after I’m in ghost mode I don’t even notice it anymore. Like when you jump into a cool pool in summer and that first splash is super cold but then you just get used to it? It’s like that. But on the inside.”

“Really? That’s fascinating, is there more?”

“Yeah I guess, it’s also kinda hollow feeling? But not empty! Like I know those words mean the same thing but not in this sense.”

“Uh-hu, go on.”

“And, I know this isn’t going to make any sense at all, but it’s the only thing that fits.” Danny takes a moment to compose himself then says, “It feels bright? Like if you could- Oh I don’t know, hold starlight? Kinda like that. Maybe it’s just the ecto-energy and I’m over complicating things... Did any of that make any sense at all?”

“Wow, I didn’t realize that would be such a complicated answer... perhaps trying to translate a physical feeling that derives from a parallel dimension is more complicated than I previously hypothesized.”

“In English?”

“Yes Danny, it made sense.”

“Well at least one of us gets it.”

* * *

[End of tape.]


End file.
